Hermione's Bomb Shell
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Watch as Hermione admits to something that happened six years ago. Will she have the support she will be needing to get through this. will she be able to relax even with Voldomort dead. Will she still be fighting and can Hermione find Love.
1. Chapter 1

''Albus what am I going to do how am I going to go in there and say 'oh hi this is Jess my daughter, whom I have kept a secret for six years' this is a bad idea I don't think I can tell everyone how I had her in the first place, then there is fudge You know he is just going to love this'' she ran a shaky hand through her hair as she took up pacing.

Albus looked at Hermione pacing ''It will be ok dear, they will understand they may even surprise You yet.'' he smiled ''as for Cornelius well, we have Lucius on our side, he works on the board of governors and on the wizard garment should anything actually comes of this.''

Hermione looked at him and shook her head ''Great that is sorted for now but what about Max he goes to Hogwarts after the summer Albus he will be in just as much danger as me and Harry. Voldomort may be gone but some of the most sadistic Death Eaters escaped what will happen to him when they find out that he is the brother of War Heroine Hermione Granger third member and brains behind the Golden Trio it will be like gold to them they would love to hurt or get a hold of him even jess to punish me.'' she rubbed her hand over her face again ''And jess what am i to do with her i know if Harry is ok with this he will offer us to stay with him but i will need money for them and that means i can't work because I have Jess.''

Minerva went over and pulled the girl into a hug and rubbed her back ''Well Max will be safe in Hogwarts along with Jess no harm will get to them.''

Hermione pulled back with confusion ''And how do You figure that out exactly?''

Albus smiled ''Well that is simple my dear.'' he looked at Hermione and broke into a huge grin ''Well she will be safe at Hogwarts because that is were she will be living along with you my dear we were hoping that you would take over the Position as Transfiguration Professor and head of Gryffindor so Minerva can focus on being Deputy Headmistress.''

To say Hermione was stunned would be an understatement ''B..but i don't have any teaching experience and I don't think that students are going to listen to a eighteen year old well nineteen, Twenty in September due to the time turner.'' she shook her head ''No most of them went to school with us and they are not going to listen to me.''

Minerva shook her head ''You will do brilliantly. you have the highest grades Hogwarts have ever seen, Your caring, Patient, understanding as well as strict and fair. you have helped many students study in the past and many people respect you even a few Slytherin's you will be perfect as you say you are Twenty in a few months.''

Hermione looked up at both Minerva and Albus then looked over to the two children sat on the sofa totally unaware of what is going on or being said well I do need the money? the kids would be safe and perfect place for Jess with Madam Pomfery around and I would love to teach. she stopped her trail of thoughts and looked back to the two adults and gave a grateful smile ''Then i will accept this will be perfect for Jess and my research.''

Albus beamed a smile at Hermione ''Brilliant right well let us go and inform everyone of the new situation.''

Hermione nodded and cancel the silencing spell and called them over ''Max, Jess come on were going to meet my friends''

Max walked over and looked up at his sister while Jess followed behind he looked into her eyes with his own matching chocolate brown eyes ''But Mia what if they don't like me or Jess what are we going to do.'' he looked up worried.

Hermione looked down at her brother with his Messy brown hair and his slim but slightly built frame she ruffled his hair and smiled when he pushed her hand away ''Max Granger you are an amazing child as well as Jess they will love you and don't you worry about a thing you focus on being a child and focus on working hard and i'll deal with all the grown up stuff ok.'' she smiled at him when he nodded and looked at both Minerva and Albus and gestured them to lead the way.

Hermione grabbed her brother's hand and picked her daughter up kissing her on the head as she followed out behind Albus leaving Minerva to follow behind them. Hermione watched as Albus entered the kitchen first, then followed behind him with the kids while Minerva came in last.

Everyone was talking and laughing when they noticed Hermione walk in behind Albus they smiled at her but then that smile turned into one of shock, confusion and interest as they noticed the two kids that were with her she smiled at them all ''Hey guys.''

Molly was the first to pull her self out of shock and being the bubbly caring woman she was ended up being the first to speak ''Hermione.'' she gave her a quick hug and pulled back ''Now then who is this Handsome young man and Beautiful girl?''

Max smiled and looked at Hermione for guidance and when he saw her nodding he looked back he held out his hand and spoke in a clear voice even though it was tinged with some nervousness ''My name is Max and I am Eleven next Friday.''

Molly smiled at the polite boy and shook his hand ''Lovely to meet you, my name is Molly and these are my children Ginny, Ron, Bill the twins Fred and George and my husband Arthur my other children are away at the moment but i am sure you will meet them sometime.'' she then looked to the little girl who was resting her head on Hermione's chest ''Hello dear and what's you're name.

Jess lifts her head up and looked at her mother and then around the room before she looked back at Molly ''i'm Jess and I am six.'' she said holding up six fingers.

Molly's face softened as she looked at the girl who looked the spitting image of Hermione, except the eyes were a shade lighter than Hermione's and the boy. ''Well I'm Molly dear.''

Max looked at his sister and smiled ''Mya you were right Molly is lovely I know why you talk about her a lot now.''

Hermione smiled at him ''That Max is because Molly, Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's are like my family I love them all, as I love everyone in the room.''

Minerva ushered Hermione and the kids over to the table to take a seat she allowed Hermione to sit down first with Jess on her lap then pulled a chair out and placed it in the middle of Herself and Hermione for Max so he would be surrounded Albus took the seat to the left of Minerva.

Albus cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention ''Now as you are all probably wondering who these actually are and why she has them well it is simple although they are here under tragic circumstances Max is Hermione's younger brother and he will be joining Hogwarts of course, seeing a he turns eleven Friday and Jess is Hermione's Daughter.'' he heard everyone gasp but he held up his hand to stop the questions. ''Now we will explain everything to you but i must stress that you all listen with an open mind and do not interrupt or ask questions until you have heard everything, now as you are aware Hermione called for both me and Minerva late last night.'' he watched as everyone nodded ''Well it is because of what happened last night that these children are with us now and they are going to be needing support and protection should anything happen.''

Harry looked at Hermione and could see the pain in her eyes and knew that something bad must have happened he looked at the boy and smiled ''Hello, im Harry, you will love Hogwarts you are lucky to have a sister like Mione she is like my sister as well so I guess i have a little brother as well as a niece.''

Max smiled at Harry ''I know i love Mia she is the best but i would loved to have had a brother someone i could have fun with because Mia is to strict will you tell me some of the thing's you did in school Mia won't tell me she only told me little parts she said that it was in the past, was she always good in school.''

Harry smirked at him and chuckled when he saw the look Hermione shot him ''Yes you're sister was very sneaky and broke many rules when we were in school although she was dedicated to her school work and studied all the time.''

Max looked at his sister in shock ''you broke rules.'' he then turned to Harry ''My sister strict and boring Hermione broke school rules.'' he said it in a shocked high pitch voice.

a couple of people snickered when Hermione looked at Max ''Well i had to Max other wise, Harry would not be sitting here right now and I never did it because I was misbehaving, it was important, but like Harry said I was dedicated and worked hard in school.'' she then snorted ''and i am not strict or boring I just grew up unlike some.'' she said staring at Harry.

Max shook his head ''But your never to old to have fun Mia right Harry.''

Harry smiled 'Right you are kiddo if you like ill show you how to fly a broom and maybe play a little bit of quiditch. your sister don't like heights.''

Max smiled at Harry ''Awesome i want to play Quiditch Albus brought that bowl thing so I could watch the matches you were wicked on a broom.''

Albus and everyone watched the interaction with some amusement when Albus cleared his throat again ''Yes so as I was saying she is going to need lots of support especially with Jess.''

Everyone nodded their heads when Ron got up and glared at Hermione ''YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER! THAT THERE? I AM DISGUSTED IN YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING INNOCENT YOUR NOTHING BUT A WHORE''

Hermione looked shocked at Ron ''Ron please you don't understand and my daughter is not a thing''

Jess looked up at her mother shaking and had tears shining in her eyes ''Mummy what's a W..wh..whore and why is that man shouting at you does he not like me or Max.'' she started to cry.

Max just huddled in closer to Hermione's side before he spoke in a voice ''My Sister isn't what you just said she is a good person she loves both me and Jess with all her heart and my niece is not something she is a human being. just because you don't have manners.''

Ron shook his head in shock ''shut it kid i wasn't talking to you honestly Mione you need to teach that kid some manners.''

Hermione ignores him and looked down at her brother ''Max don't i do not need you getting involved ok.'' she rubbed her daughters back ''Shh it's ok darling Mummy is fine remember what i told you and Max earlier that some people will be surprised.''

Jess looked at her mother ''Yes Mummy like when i get a birthday present and I get a surprise when i open it?''

Hermione smiled and kissed her daughters head ''Yes that's exactly right my clever Beautiful girl your Uncle Harry likes you he loves you and he only just met you.'' she then looked at her brother ''Max do me a favour and take Jess into the living room that we just came from she is upset and you know she needs to be calm, but do not leave.'' she then looked down to her daughter ''Right then my big girl i won't you to go with your Uncle Max while Mummy can talk with the Grown ups.''

Max snorted and said under his breath unaware that people herd him ''huh obviously the boy who shouted isn't an adult.'' he looked up when he saw his sister and everyone looking at him he swallowed but spoke ''What well he is. he isn't acting like an adult the others don't shout.'' he then looked to his niece and helped her down, holding his hand up ''Sorry Mia, come on Jess let's go in the room.'' 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione shook her head at her brother ''Yes princess you go along i want you to be a good girl Mummy needs to tell everyone a little story.''

Jess nodded And got down off her lap And held on to the hand Max was holding out to her when she noticed Max had stopped.

Fred And George couldn't believe what their brother had just said they knew they would find out later when Fred spoke up ''Hey wait up you too me and George will come with you we can show you our new super cool jokes and tricks.''

Max smiled ''Wicked so you do own a joke shop then.''

Fred and George held the same grin ''You bet we do come on lets go ill show you,''

Hermione nodded in thanks to both Fred and George and watched as they left the kitchen but she leant back ''Oh and boys don't go trying anything on them or letting them have anything Max doesn't need to be encouraged.''

Max shook his head ''Relax take a chill pill, well actually it should be take a calming draught loosen up a little.''

Everyone in the room including the twins were chuckling when Hermione turned around ''MAX GRANGER i do not need a calming draught nor do i need to loosen up Mr just go in the other room and behave.'' she watched as they all left and the kitchen door shut when she turned back around and glared at Ron she stood up leant over with both hands on the table in front of her and spoke in an low voice that made everyone shiver and stay silent no one wanted to mess with her when she was angry _**''Ronald Weasley who the hell do you think you are. HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME INFRONT OF MY BROTHER OR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT SHE IS SIX ROANLD SHE DOES NOT NEED TO HEAR VILE WORDS LIKE THAT NOR DOES MAX I was innocent I didn't want what happened to me because I was left pregnant and scared the war was raging and I had a fucking mad man wanting me, you and Harry dead! but that little girl is the best thing to have happened to me and the happiest and good thing I got out of the whole situation so don't you dare insult my daughter, my brother or me in front of them again because I will make you suffer I will do more than just hex you. and one more thing my Brother don't need to learn manners nor respect he has plenty, but obviously you didn't deserve his politeness and everything he said is the truth.''** _she sat down and folded her arms and glared at him.

Everyone was shocked at what was said when they all jumped at the cold and harshness of the headmaster's voice **''Ronald Weasley I am disgusted in you I have never been so disappointed in anyone let alone a Weasley like I have you tonight. After everything Hermione did to keep you safe and alive and stuck by you and the moment she needs your support, you turn your back on her, shame on you.''**

Draco who was sitting their quiet finally spoke up **''SHUT It WEASLEY YOU CAN'T JUDGE UNTIL YOU NO THE FULL STORY''** he couldn't believe he was acting like this.

Ron was shocked by the tone and the way Albus had spoken to him but when he heard Draco he snapped** ''OH YEA THAT'S RIGHT I FORGOT THE KNOW IT ALL DEFENDED YOU,YOUR FATHER, MOTHER AND SNAPE IN COURT ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE IN ASKABAN BLOODY DEATH EATER SCUM''**

Draco glared at him **''YES SHE DID HELP US AND WE ARE GREATFULL SHE LOOKED BEYOND OUR DARK MARK AND SAW THAT WE WERE ACCTUAL PEOPLE EVEN AFTER THE HELL I GAVE HER AS WELL AS MY FATHER AND SEVERUS BUT NO SHE STUCK BY ME, US, SO I WONT JUDGE TILL I HAVE A FULL STORY I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU LOT BUT I KNOW HERMIONE WOULD NOT HAVE HIDE A SECRET FOR SIX WHOLE YEARS IF IT WAS NOT IMPORTANT''** Malfoy spat as he sat down and turned to Hermione and smiled ''Hermione will you explain how you have a six year old daughter? Why are your parents not caring for her seeing as they have been for the last six years? i know you brother would have been coming anyway.''

Hermione smiled at him and snapped at Ron ''Yes i did defend them Ron they were innocent they are good people they deserved a second chance they went through hell and were forced to do the stuff they didn't get a choice it was do what Voldomort wanted or die end of. Lucius and Severus were young and driven or pressured by family to get the mark as was Draco it was expected of him he was lucky to have lasted as long as he did but he had no choice Lucius didn't want that for him but Voldomort made him so grow the hell up Ronald they are no more Death Eater than you or me.'' Hermione sat back down when she felt Minerva.

Minerva gave Hermione a gentle tap in encouragement as she began to tell everyone the truth and listened as she began.

Hermione smiled in thanks ''well as you know the little girl is six years old the only people who knew about her was Minerva and Albus I made them her godparents she calls them nan and granddad instead. She has stayed at Hogwarts many times over the summer, mainly when you guys went to the burrow. Before I started coming here constantly she used to stay with me in my head girl dorm unlike what Ron said I was innocent I had my virginity taken from me against my will, I was raped.'' she took a deep breath and let it out ''I was taken by four Muggle Men, one held a knife to my back I managed to fight one off but it was no good I couldn't use my wand because I was not allowed. I was taken and was held a whole day and night with each of the men taken turns with raping me, it happened the entire time no breaks they beat me within an inch of my life and then dumped me on the side of a road, they did not care what would happen to me luckily some woman walked past and took me to hospital when I healed myself went home and informed my mother of what happened she called for Albus to come along and Minerva being the person she is coming along with him they knew what had happened but not straight away. I only allowed my mother to call them when I found I was pregnant, I couldn't get rid of her she is the best thing in my life so with Albus and Minerva help I managed to hide my pregnancy madam Pomfery delivered my little girl I took her home with my mother and stepfather, my mum agreed to look after her while I was in school I went back a lot she saw me often and came to stay Hermione stopped speaking as she could feel her tears rolling down her cheek.

Albus watched as Minerva pulled her into a hug and began to speak ''Yes well the reason they are here today is because Hermione's and Max's Step Father stabbed and murdered there Mother whilst he was drunk, he is known to be violent when he would have been drinking Hermione was alerted by the bracelet she wears she had given Max a charmed Medallion the one you all used in the DA she gave it to her Brother to keep in contact when she felt it heat up and read the message he told her that there Father Steven had come home drunk and demanded that there mother to get Jess into her room and out of his sight and because she wasn't quick enough he hit her Max had of course grabbed Jess and took her upstairs but Steven had heard her scream and started on Jess Max had stood in the way and pushed him he fell down a few steps and hit his head.'' he stopped and spoke again ''Well Max got Jess into her room and started to put stuff against the door and alerted Hermione during that time Steven had obviously woken went to the kitchen got a knife and stabbed his wife when Hermione told Minerva she apperated to her house when she got there her mother was on the floor dead she ran upstairs she heard kicking and her father was trying to get into the room so when he saw Hermione he tried to strangle her they fought and Hermione pulled her wand out and stunned him he fell down the stairs broke his neck and he is now dead.'' Albus sat there a few moments when Hermione spoke again he was glad i away it hurt him to speak of it.

Hermione took a shaky breath ''After i killed my Step Father i went into my daughters bedroom to see my Brother had hidden her in the wardrobe to keep her safe and he was holding a camera in his hands he looked horrified and handed it to me the sick son of a bitch had been touching my Baby in places that a child or woman shouldn't be touched unless they were given permission the sick fuck had molested my daughter he never had sex with her thank goodness but he had hit her many times also in the chest and stomach area places that wouldn't be noticeable my brother hadn't known and Jess never spoke about it no one knew when i asked h..her why she didn't tell me why she had bruises she said it was because I had been a bad girl and as punishment i needed to be marked.'' she stopped speaking and her eyes had hardened

Minerva quickly spoke ''And we need to protect her from Cornelius we all know he has been wanting to get Hermione into trouble many times because he had been out smarted by her and we are concerned that he will try to arrest her or even have her kids put into care and we are not willing to take that chance.''

Albus cleared his throat ''Yes Hermione has yet to ask her anything about the abuse or how long it had been going on so since there is no family left and Max will be attending Hogwarts i persuaded her to bring her little girl as well she was going to quit the magical world to care for her daughter but i got her to change her mind now this is not all that is bad news it is with a great sadness that i must tell you this.'' he took a deep breath ''Jess has a heart condition a certain part of her heart needs to be replaced she is on a list for a Muggle Transplant with out it her heart will eventually stop and she will sadly leave us we found this out when she was two Hermione is researching has been ever since she was told about it Max had offered his tube to his Niece but was told it was to dangerous for someone healthy and so young so he couldn't do it so with out a cure or potion of some sort Jess will have to join Merlin.''

Everyone was shocked disgusted angry and some were crying they couldn't believe all that has happened to Hermione her daughter or her brother when Draco spoke ''Hermione has Max got any bruises or injuries from earlier.''

Hermione nodded ''Yes in his chest he got one on his side and has a broken rib i think i have gave him a pain potion and bandaged his side for now until i can heal it in a moment once this is all sorted he had got it from fighting my sick Step father.

Lucius shook his head ''We will not let Fudge get to you Hermione trust me none of us will allow it. you have done a lot for us and as far as i am concerned that so called Step father deserved to die to even touch a child or hurt one it is disgraceful i would have done a lot more had it been me i see no problem it was self defence but i see were Minerva is coming from also he does not like you Harry or Mr Weasley more so you because you gave us freedom.'' he clenched his fists ''Hermione can i ask how old was you when you had your little girl.''

Hermione looked at everyone sheepishly and said in a low whisper ''I..i was thirteen when i gave birth Twelve when i conceived i had her the following holiday in my third year.'' she took a deep breath ''I am eighteen by my birth certificate but due to my use of the time turner in third year i am nineteen turning twenty September.''

Harry gasped ''Mione that means...OMG you were pregnant when you came with me to rescue Sirius and we were chased you fell in the woods.'' Harry had gone pale ''You could have lost Jess because you was trying to save me.''

Hermione grasped his hand ''No you listen to me Harry James Potter you are not to blame i would do anything for you or Ron Voldomort needed to go we needed a safe world Harry and we needed you to kill him so every time i left my daughter at home to go hunting horcrox or fighting Death eaters, flying dragons i knew i could have died and left her with out a mother but i had wrote a letter to her Max would give it to her should i have died she would have understood it was to important Harry sacrifices needed to be made.''

Everyone couldn't believe she had gone through all that and risked dying leaving a child with out a mother to fight and keep Harry alive Severus was next to speak ''Hermione i would be willing to help research and see if i can find a cure for your daughter two heads are better than one that is if Albus wouldn't mind you coming up to the school on occasion.''

Albus grinned this time ''No Need Hermione here will be living at the castle she will be a Professor she will be taking over Minerva's position in transfiguration and Gryffindor's head of house so she will be able to help you when ever Severus.''

Severus and everyone else was shocked but he quickly schooled his features ''Congratulations Hermione i am sure you will do a brilliant Job and if you like i will help you see if we can find a cure.''

Hermione smiled at everyone's shocked faces but smiled at Severus ''Thank you Severus it means so much to me i think i would eventually go insane if i continued doing this alone i managed to find some bits that could be linked but i never had enough time with the war to properly research.''

Draco grinned ''Awesome so you going to be the Professor you will do amazing Hermione.''

Hermione smiled at Draco and everyone else as they gave her there congratulations she felt a little better when she spoke ''Thanks you guys.''

Albus grinned again ''Yes and i have another position available if Draco would like it that is would you like to come and take over the DADA position.''

Draco looked stunned ''But what about Remus and i am not well liked the parents are not going to be happy about that.''

Albus shook his head ''No they will not Draco and as for Remus he has decided on being a full time parent.''

Draco and everyone snapped there heads around to Remus and Tonks ''Tonks your pregnant.''

Tonks gripped Remus hand ''Yes we are having a baby we are having a son Remus wants to stay at home he said he is tired of teaching and i am happy to be a mother and continue working as an auror.''

Hermione went and hugged the older woman ''Oh that's great Tonks.'' she then turned to Remus and hugged him too ''Congratulations Remus you will make a wonderful Father.'' she held him for a few more minutes and then went back to sit down ''Wow this is brilliant news so Draco you going to take it then or what seeing as Harry has ditched us to become and Auror.''


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat there in silence thinking everything over it would be a good chance for him to do something he would enjoy he didn't like the Ministry he looked at Hermione and everyone else and decided that it could be fun ''Ok i will take the job seeing as Hermione is right Harry is ditching us and i can be there to help support Hermione, Jess and Max.''

Lucius clapped his son on his back ''I think that is a good decision son and i am sure Hermione will be pleased to have you there and not be the only youngest one there now because you will be.'' he laughed at his son's scowl

Hermione laughed out right ''Yep i am older than you Draco, anyway When is your mum coming over i would like to see her i can talk to her the same as i can talk to Minerva and Narcissa seems to have some cool tips for me.''

Lucius smiled ''Narcissa will be coming tomorrow she couldn't come today she was busy but she did tell me to give you her love and that she would drop by tomorrow.''

Severus smiled ''Well i am sure i am going to kill my self by the end of the year if i make it that long it is bad enough to have pain but two instead.''

Hermione grinned ''Don't lie you know you have never and will never have anyone as brilliant at Potions well other than Max he is good at it and he does help me often.''

Severus smirked ''So does that mean that i will have another Know it all''

''Nope you will have a intelligent kid who is sneaky, devious and cunning. he likes pranks and he can be straight to the point, although he is respectful and a hard worker so you will be more than entertained. and who ever has him in their house will be gaining lots of points although he will make an effort with every house even Slytherin if i am not mistaken he wouldn't mind being in Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor just not Huffle puff he read my book of a Hogwarts History.''

Severus raised his eyebrow at that ''Really well i am surprised at that i must admit and now i am looking forward to teaching the boy.''

Hermione smiled and watched as Ron stormed away from the table cursing she watched him leave and shook her head at him she couldn't believe that he had said all that to her or just threw away nearly eight years of friendship.

Harry noticed Hermione's sad look as Ron got up and left he grabbed her hand in support he looked at Draco ''I think you will have lots of fun Draco now you will no what it is like to have students that act like you.'' he said smirking and then looked back to Hermione ''So Mione go get the kids i need to see my niece six years is along time.''

Hermione smiled and nodded she got up and walked out of the kitchen and to the room the kids were playing When she walked in she couldn't help but smile Fred and George were lying on the floor while the kids were jumping and messing around with them she knocked the door ''Hey you guys looks like your having lots of fun.'' she smiled at her daughter and brother.

Jess lift her head up and stood up smiling ''Mummy.'' she ran over and hugged her around the legs ''Uncle Fred and George were letting me ride on their backs.''

Max, Fred, George and Hermione were laughing Hermione hugged her daughter back ''Wow cool your a lucky girl then now are you coming to meet your Uncle Harry Jess and Max you should meet some of the others who will be your Professors in Hogwarts.''

all five of them walked out of the living room Jess had been picked up and placed on Fred's shoulders and was squealing and laughing as they walked into the kitchen.

''Nanny, Granddad look i can almost reach the roof.'' Jess shouted When they entered the kitchen

Everyone started laughing when they came in Albus and Minerva smiled up at the girl Albus was twinkling away ''Wow you really are tall almost as tall as me.''

Jess grinned at them and hugged Fred when he put her down ''Thanks Uncle Fred that was so cool.''

Fred and George both hugged her back and blew raspberry's on there cheeks ''Not a problem little Lady.''

Jess went and sat on Hermione's lap while Max sat next to them ''Mummy wares that mean boy gone.''

Hermione smiled at her daughter ''He has gone to bed i think Princess now then let me introduce you to everyone you already know your Uncle Fred and George and you spoke to your Uncle Harr, see him over there that's your Uncle Draco then you got Lucius who is his Daddy next to him then Severus Snape, Tonks, Remus, and you know Molly Arthur and the others.''

Jess looked at Draco and got of Hermione's lap ''Your Pretty Uncle Draco you have green and blue lights around you.'' she looked at her mother ''Mum why did Uncle Draco let the bad man give him a picture on his arm.''

Everyone gasped but it was Hermione who spoke ''Jess Princess what do you mean a picture how do you know that.''

Jess smiled ''Oh i had a dream of Uncle Draco he was with lots of other people and a Bad man made him bleed and gave him a cut and you made him better like you do when i have a scrape on my knee.''

everyone in the room were shocked including Draco Hermione looked at Jess and felt sick. when she heard Jess talking again ''But it's ok Uncle Draco because the bad man is gone now and you are a nice person.''

Draco was pulled out of his shock and looked at the girl and smiled ''Well i am glad you think so Jess. but I wasn't always a nice person.''

''Yes i know you used to be mean to Mummy but you didn't want to be mean to her and Mummy always says people should be allowed second chances.'' she put her hands on her hips and glared at him making Everyone laugh.

Hermione was the first to speak ''Jess darling who do you know anyone else who had these pictures and have pretty colours.''

Jess smiled at her ''Yes Mummy Uncle Draco's Daddy and Sevus has one the Bad man was really mean to them Mummy.'' she then looked back at her mother ''Mummy how did you get away from the bad man when they took you and Uncle Harry away from the forest.''

Hermione swallowed this was freaking her out her daughter could see things and people's Aurors ''We were lucky honey that's all so what colour does everyone have.''

''Uncle Harry is blue, red and white, Granddad is just white, Nanny is Yellow and White.'' she looked around the room ''Tonks is glowing orange and pink and her belly is glowing blue, white and red, Sevus is black, silver and Green, Lucy is grey, blue and black,'' she went around everyone telling Hermione what their colours was when she looked back at her ''and you Mummy are pretty you have Pink, Whit, Yellow, and a little bit of black.''

Hermione smiled at her daughter and pulled her onto her lap as she turned to Max ''Max in my pocket can you get Jess pain potion please.'' Hermione took the potion and gave it to her daughter to drink when her daughter looked up and wiped her eyes

''Mummy im tired.'' Jess rubbed her eyes looking at her mother.

Harry was the first one to speak ''Kreacher.''

Kreacher popped into the room ''How can Kreacher help Harry Potter.''

Harry smiled ''Can you get two rooms set up please next to Hermione's one for both Max and Jess.''

Kreacher bowed and left with a pop a few minutes later he popped back in ''Rooms are done Mr Potter.''

Fred and George spoke ''Hey Mione we will take them up to there rooms if you want.''

Hermione smiled but before she could speak her daughter interrupted ''Please Mummy uncle Fred and George take me to bed.''

Hermione smiled at her daughter ''Yes go on then you can go with them, ill come in and check on you later ok.''

Jess jumped down kissed her mother then went and hugged both Draco and Harry and went back with her arms up to George ''Uncle George will you both tell me a story.''

George tickled her and smiled when she laughed ''I think we can think of a story to tell you.'' he walked out of the kitchen with Fred leaving Max Hermione and the others.

Hermione smiled and then looked at Max ''Well Max Severus Snape will be teaching you Potion's, Draco will be teaching you Defence against the Dark Arts and Minerva won't be teaching you Transfiguration unfortunately but i will so me and Jess will be at the school as well.''

Max looked at Hermione with shock ''Your going to be taking over Minerva's job wicked you will do good at that, i want to be a potions master.''

Severus raised his eyebrow ''Oh i assume you like Potions then, what house would you like to be in.''

Max smiled ''Slytherin, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, i read a letter she had got from Ron and he was saying how everyone in there were evil but i don't think that seeing as you, Draco and Lucius were in that house and it's no body is evil it is down to you if you want to be horrible and mean then it is your problem you can get mean people in any house i bet Gryffindor had some bully's or something so i want to be in either one except Hufflepuff i read a Hogwarts History Mya gave it to me.''

Severus nodded he wondered if it was in the genes because Hermione her brother and her daughter seemed intelligent ''Yes i do believe that is a good argument.''

Hermione smiled at her brother she was proud of him but she wanted him to go up to bed now she was still concerned for her daughter she wondered if one of the men who took her could have been a wizard she never told them that she was put in a body bind but now this has confirmed it. ''Max I'm going to get Kreacher to take you to your room ok you need some sleep.'' she called for the house elf and soon she was alone with the others when she turned to Albus ''Oh this is bad real bad Albus it's just confirmed what i was saying one or all of the men that night must be a wizard.'' she was running her hand through her hair

Minerva spoke ''But you couldn't see they never let you until they had you tied up.''

''Yes Minerva is right Hermione Jess has just developed more skills it's not impossible you are a powerful witch your self.''

Hermione shook her head ''No that's just it i don't remember ropes around my wrists and yet i couldn't move it was like i was in a body bind i am not Stupid Albus if she seems to be a bloody seer a proper one and she can read peoples Aurors the father must be a wizard oh god if the other Death eaters find out she will defiantly be in danger and how do i know that one of the people who took me wasn't a Death Eater and if he was a Wizard then there is a possibility the man could recognise me..''

Minerva pulled Hermione into a hug an rubbed her back ''Calm down if it is true then we will just have to be more careful but i don't think there will be any problems Hermione we will just have to keep an eye on her that's all i mean if she is a true seer then we will have to learn how to control it''

Harry laughed ''Well at least we know that when she is grown up she could take over Trelawney's place.''

Hermione pulled back her head and laughed a little ''Yea i mean it is irritating i never believed in Divination but knowing my Baby is a true seer then now i have no choice but to believe although i would never believe Trelawney she is the one Professor who will not be pleased that i am back.''

''Draco snorted ''Yes well that happens when you tell her that her lesson's are a load of rubbish and walk out of her lesson.''

Everyone laughed at that they were all remembering when they heard about Hermione walking out of her class room. 


End file.
